Video Game
by Umi-chi
Summary: Au milieux des mondes qui ondulent se tortillent, elle court, à en perdre l'haleine, à la recherche de son futur. Label SPPS


Les paysages défilent devant ses deux yeux saphirs, se tordent et se multiplient lorsqu'elle cligne des yeux. Les ciels se succèdent, et leurs couleurs changent, varient de plus en plus vite. Les deux lunes multicolores planent parmi les nuages anis, bien à leur place dans ce ciel si délicieusement instable. Une agréable brise vient alors tourmenter ses épaisses masses vertes, et les nuages se déplacent, encore et encore. Le ciel est instable, ses teintes éphémères, et encore... Il n'y pas d'arc-en-ciel.

Elle court, elle court, encore et toujours. Elle enjambe les rivières, parcourt les champs de blé, à en perdre l'haleine. Son regard vers l'horizon, elle progresse vite, l'oreille tendue, redoublant de vigilance. Elle ne peur pas se permettre d'être ralentie, et qu'importe celui ou celle qui se dressera devant elle, elle accomplira sa mission. Tous ses sens en alerte, la jeune fille progresse dans la campagne.

Une forêt. Sombre et menaçante, ses arbres sont immenses, et bien trop nombreux pour être comptés. À peine a-t-elle posé un pied dans cette sinistre masse d'ombre, que vient se créer un épais mur végétal, de ronces et de lierre. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule option : avancer. À présent, elle ne peut plus reculer. De toute façon, elle n'en avait même pas eut l'intention. D'étranges bruits retentissent de tous côtés, entre craquements, cris d'animaux ou brise prisonnière, elle ne s'y retrouve plus, à vrai dire. Mais qu'importe ? Son but encré dans la cervelle, la jeune fille se remet en marche, enjambant à toute vitesse les multiples souches et rochers présents ici en guise d'obstacles. Ses boucles bleues se soulèvent, au rythme de sa course, créant comme une éphémère vague bouillonnante d'écume.

Soudain, un bruit sourd lui parvient. Redoublant de vigilance, elle continue d'avancer, ralentissant tout de même un peu sa course. Elle arrive alors au milieu d'une clairière. Entourée de buissons noirs, elle sent une présence non loin d'elle. La lumière des lunes multicolores se faufile difficilement au travers des branches d'arbres, elles aussi noires comme la suie. Sur le point de continuer, la jeune fille se retrouve alors projeter contre le sol. Son dos heurte une étrange rocher de pierres bleues foncées, semblables au lapis-lazuli ornant la bague qui épouse son doigt blanc. N'importe qui se serait évanouit, suite à un choc d'une telle envergure. Son attaquant ne devait pas lui vouloir de bien. Lâchant un juron, elle se relève difficilement.

À quelques mètres d'elle, debout, les pieds bien encrés dans la terre brune, se dresse une étrange jeune fille. Une étrange tenue mêlant diverses teintes de vert épouse parfaitement se courbes généreuse. L'ennemie est blonde, et possède grands yeux chocolats. Ses traits sont fins, mais son visage reflète une étrange émotion. La bleue fronce les sourcils, cette fille vient de la projeter contre le sol, et ses intentions ont l'air d'être plus que belliqueuses.

**« Rivale d'amour... »** crache doucement la jeune fille aux yeux saphirs, avant de s'élancer contre son adversaire aux cheveux d'or

Cette fille est étrange, elle n'est pas faible, comme tout ceux contre qui elle a auparavant été confrontée. Elle se bat à l'aide d'étranges clés, d'où surgissent d'encore plus étranges créatures. Mais peut importe la magie qu'elle utilise, la jeune fille finira par l'avoir. Sa volonté est inébranlable. Une violente gerbe d'eau bouillante finit par avoir finalement raison de l'assaillante. Un sourire satisfait au lèvres, la jeune fille aux cheveux océans s'engouffre alors à nouveau dans la forêt.

Le paysage change, les hauts arbres au bois noirs finissent par céder la place aux multiples rochers de pierre grise, et aux rares touffes d'herbe verte. Le chemin est en pente, et malgré l'air qui commence à se faire de plus en plus rare, la jeune fille continue d'avancer, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner. Là haut l'attend son futur, son unique raison de vivre. Là haut l'attend l'amour, maintenu en captivité par d'étranges forces, dont elle ignore tout.

Lentement, les sinistres tours d'un château en ruine se dessinent, sous le ciel maintenant carmen. Son but. Le domaine est entouré d'une haute muraille, contre qui nombreux se sont cassés les dents, compte tenu du nombre de cadavres jonchants le sol de pierre. La jeune fille s'avance prudemment en direction de l'unique entrée envisageable, le pont-levis. Créant un fragile passage au dessus des digues marécageuses, les planches sont rongés par le temps, recouverte d'une fine couche de moisissure verte. La bleue ne s'attarde pas sur ce pont de fortune, ne désirant pas spécialement finir les pieds dans l'eau.

Elle arrive alors dans une immense coure. Vide de toute présence humaine, elle respire la peur, et l'atmosphère régnant dans cette enceinte est plus que tendue. Quelques tonneaux vides parsèment le sol de pierres. Les lieux semblent abandonnés, vu le silence persistant. La jeune fille se dirige alors à toutes jambes vers le donjon. Dans tous les livres que lui comptait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, la princesse se trouvait toujours maintenue en captivité dans le donjon. Logiquement, il devait en être de même pour le prince, l'amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps.

À toute vitesse, elle gravit les escaliers de l'immense tour. Ils semblent être infinis, ce n'est pas normal. Voilà maintenant de longues minutes qu'elle monte, enjambant marche après marche, sans en apercevoir le bout. Un sortilège ? Elle s'arrête alors soudainement et s'accroupit pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation jusqu'alors.

**« Alors ? Perdue dans cette boucle infinie, petite fille... »**

La jeune fille aux yeux saphirs se redresse brusquement et se met en garde. En face d'elle, un sourire mesquin, presque démoniaque aux lèvres se dresse une étrange femme aux longs cheveux blancs comme neige. La femme, encapuchonnée dans une longue cape mauve laisse échapper un long rire. Les traits de la bleue se crispent, cette femme la sous-estime, et est entrain de se ficher d'elle. La vaincre lui permettra peut-être de briser le sortilège flottant sur ses escaliers. Elle se lance alors sur la nouvelle venue, qui se met également en garde.

Elle trébuche, se relève, encore et encore. Sa bouche laisse alors s'échapper une brève quinte de toux, accompagnée d'une courte mais bien présente gerbe de sang.

**« Tu tiens encore debout, petite fille ? »**

La rage s'empare de la jeune fille. Ses pouvoirs reviennent, avec eux sa volonté de combattre, presque envolée jusqu'alors. Dans un hurlement, la bleue se relance dans la bataille. Et quand enfin, après de longues minutes de violente lutte, le corps inanimé de la magicienne aux cheveux blancs se retrouve sur le sol, elle s'écroule également, se rattrapant de justesse contre un mur. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment juste. Elle aurait pu y laisser la vie. À certains moments, si cette femme ne s'était retenue, elle serait actuellement déjà hors combat. Se traînant contre les vieux murs de la forteresse, la jeune fille entreprend de gagner les dernières marches de l'escalier, libérer de ce sortilège de boucle infinie.

Elle pénètre alors dans une vaste de salle délabrée. Parmi les planches de bois et les morceaux de tissus déchirés, il lui semble distinguer un ancien mobilier, rongé par les termites, et par le temps qui semble avoir eut raison de cette demeure toute entière. La bleue ferme les yeux. Une large tache de sang s'étend doucement sur le tissu de sa mince robe bleue foncée.

_Quelqu'un ? - secours !_

Elle ne rêve pas. Elle vient d'entendre une voix. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Cette voix. Sa voix. Tout ce travail n'aura donc pas été vain, elle va enfin pouvoir le revoir. Passer sa vie avec lui, tel est son vœu le plus cher. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle finit par le découvrir, enchaîné au mur de pierres, maintenu captif par de solides chaînes noires. Un sourire se dessine alors sur son visage. La jeune fille s'approche de son bien aimé, les yeux légèrement humides. L'émotion, vous comprenez. Enfin ! Après tant d'année passées sans sa présence, le voilà enfin face à elle. Elle ne peut se retenir, et lui caresse doucement la joue.

_Attention !_

**GAME OVER**

**« Grey Samaaaaaaa ! »** ragea Juvia, devant le message en lettres dorées qui s'affichait désormais sur sa console de jeux

Mince. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Kana avait mentionné la présence de trois ennemies principales, et elle avait oublié ce détail si important. Elle avait oublié la présence du boss final, de la guerrière au cœur avide de tristesse, la principale ennemie de l'héroïne. Et à présent, elle avait perdue. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, avait manqué de vigilance. "Surveille toujours tes arrières" lui avait conseillé la mage des cartes quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait n'avait pas tenu compte de ce conseil, et en avait subit les conséquences. Quelle déception...

**« C'est vraiment dommage... »** continua alors la mage d'eau **« Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout ! »**

De vifs coups retentirent alors contre sa porte. La femme pluviale se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez, face à son amie Lucy la constellationniste aux cheveux d'or. Celle-ci semblait un rien paniquée, et agitait ses bras dans tous les sens.

**« Juvia, Grey et Natsu sont retenus prisonniers pars une guilde noire qu'ils étaient sensés éliminer ! »** bégaya la jeune fille **« Le maître nous ordonne d'aller leur porter secours ! »**

La jeune fille pouffa, et repoussa une de ses longues mèches bleues derrière son oreille droite.

**« Juvia est prête à parier que Mira et Erza nous accompagnent. »**

La blonde ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

**« Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »**

**« Pure coïncidence... »**


End file.
